


Art for'The Truth Spinner.A Beginners Guide to Goth Wizardry'

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Urban Fantasy, goth wizard Jared, j2reverse bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: Art the J2 Reverse bang'The Truth Spinner.A Beginners Guide to Goth Wizardry' story by cleflink. LJ link at bottom of pageEven for New York a wizard duel between a giant goth and a graffiti-slinginghobo is beyond weird .Maybe if he's lucky ,Jensens hallucinating the entire thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Truth Spinner: A Beginner's Guide to Goth Wizardry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802142) by [cleflink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/pseuds/cleflink). 



 

          

  The Story on[ Livejournal](http://cleflink.livejournal.com/110924.html)

   


End file.
